Bare Feet in the Snow
by sandypenguin6
Summary: Jack Frost doesn't like visiting Hogwarts because none of the kids seem to need to believe in him or any of the other Guardians. He becomes fascinated when a strange wizard girl seems to believe in him, and he feels uncommonly drawn to her. This is my first Crossover and I just thought that Jack and Luna would be a cool idea. Reviews would be cool!
1. Chapter 1

Jack never liked to linger in this part of Britain. These wizard kids never seemed to need to believe in him. It seemed like whenever he tried to make them believe, they tried to pass it off as their own kind of magic. Maybe they could make it snow, but that didn't mean that they did it all the time.

Jack was making his usual rounds around the world, giving a little winter cheer to the students of Hogwarts, when he heard his name being called. He looked through tree branches to see a small blond girl, wearing a cork around her neck and radishes for earrings, spinning around in the field as soft snow floated down around her.

"Jack Frost!" she called again, unmistakeably. "I know you're out here! Thank you for the snow!" Jack was extremely confused as he saw three students wearing green scarves snigger and point at the girl. Why were they making fun of her? For yelling? OK, that was a little weird. But it was a good kind of weird.

Jack wanted to go to the girl, to talk with her, but then he saw something that took him aback. He looked to her feet. They were as bare as his. She didn't seem to feel the cold layer of crunching snow beneath them.

Jack let the wind quickly lift him high up over the girl, over the field, over the castle. Why did her bare feet bother him so? No, not bother, intrigue.

Jack felt a connection to this wizard girl, one he knew he could not ignore for long.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Review to tell me your thoughts of what you think should happen next! Stay awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: FINALLY! I've finished the next chapter and, as promised, it is much longer! "You're welcome!" So I hope you all like it!**

* * *

After the encounter with the wizard girl, Jack decided that he wanted to know more about the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And who would he go to for answers? The same person he always went to: North. North was the wisest of all the Guardians, he'd know what to do about the girl.

Jack was on his way to the North Pole, the girl's graceful spin and tinkling laugh replaying in his mind, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Jack! Hey! Wait!" Jack turned in mid-air to see his friend and fellow Guardian Tooth flying up to him, her mini-fairy minions buzzing along in her wake.

"Whew!" exclaimed Tooth, reaching Jack's side and smiling at him brightly. "It must be nice harnessing wind-power for flight, eh?"

"Hey to you too, Tooth." Jack grinned and shook his head at his scatter-brained friend. "What are you doing out of the Palace?"

"I just decided to stretch my wings for a couple hemispheres. How about you?" The mini-fairies looked excitedly at Jack for his response, as if they'd like nothing more than to know what he was up to. Jack laughed under his breath at that as he propelled himself forward, Tooth and the fairies rushing along beside him.

"I thought I'd pay North a visit. I wanted to ask him something."

"What about?" asked Tooth, concern etched in her delicate features.

"What do you know about the kids at Hogwarts?" Jack asked her carefully, unsure of her reaction.

"Hmm…" Tooth began, pensive. "Well, to be honest, I don't really visit Hogwarts that often. Most of the kids there are past the tooth-losing stage."

"But, I mean, do they put their teeth under their pillows? I mean, when they're younger…what I'm trying to ask is-"

"Do they believe in me?" Tooth finished. Jack nodded.

After a long moment of silence, with just the sound of rushing wind passing between the two, Tooth looked to Jack with wide eyes and shook her head.

"I don't think that I'm the best person to tell you this, Jack. Let's go to North. He'll tell you."

Jack felt curious and bewildered as they sped up their pace. For the rest of the journey to the Pole, Tooth never spoke a word to Jack. Indeed, she barely looked at him. _This can't be good_, thought Jack, remembering Tooth's usual light and bubbly personality.

When they got to the North Pole, the pair landed on the platform in front of the globe.

"Arghbal!" yelled a yeti, surprised at the sudden appearance of the two Guardians.

"We need to see North," in her clear, high voice.

The yeti looked down the hall towards North's workshop, gave Jack and Tooth a questioning look, and sighed.

"Wawdral," he said, motioning them forward.

The two mini-fairies plopped themselves onto Jack's shoulder as the group made their way to North's workshop, too tired from the previous flight to continue.

When the yeti reached the door of the workshop, he made a big show of stopping and knocking for some reason. When the yeti pushed open the door, North was hunched over his desk, humming to himself as he worked. Jack always smiled to himself when he saw the jolly side of North.

"Blagargh," the yeti announced as they stepped through the door. North turned around and gave a roar of delight.

"Tooth! Jack! What a surprise!" North brought himself to his full, hulking height. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Jack wants to know about the wizarding world," said Tooth before Jack could get one word out.

North's giant smile faded as he brought his hand up to stroke him long, white beard. "Of course…Why did we not tell you sooner?" he said, more to himself than to Jack. North walked to a corner of the room where a large cube of ice sat, kicked it until it was right in front of his desk, and sat down in the chair opposite.

"Sit," he commanded, looking at Jack and pointing to the ice block. Jack cautiously walked to the desk and sat on the oversized ice cube, not bothered, of course, by its temperature. The mini-fairies wobbled slightly on his left side, with Tooth hovering beside him on his right.

North's eyes bore into Jack's, blue to blue, as he began to speak. "The magic of the Guardians and the magic of wizards have not been known to each other for long, but some wizards are audacious enough to look, and some Guardians are fortunate enough to be seen.

"The Man in the Moon created the first wizards, you know?" Seeing the surprised, wide-eyed look that took over Jack's face, North smiled and assumed that Jack did not know that. "Manny created the first wizard and witch when Pitch Black's power was at an all-time high, thinking that mortals with extraordinary powers could be the solution. But the man and woman, being mortal and craving their own power, strayed from the Moon's directions and made a new human life for themselves amongst other mortals. For years they could still hear Manny's voice, talking to them. But by their old age, they could not hear him anymore. Indeed, they could barely remember him!"

"So…That's why you guys were created…" guessed Jack, drinking in every word.

"It's why we_ all _were created," North corrected him.

"But…when did we, the Guardians, really discover the wizarding world?"

"Tooth? Would you care to explain?" asked North, looking to his colourful colleague. Tooth, eyes wider than ever, took a deep breath and turned to Jack, not sure where to begin.

"I've had some personal experience with the wizards that I haven't told you about until now.

"It was a hundred some-odd years ago, and one night I was out taking a leisurely flight around the world while my fairies were out collecting teeth. I was flying past a seemingly-ordinary house and knew that there was a tooth inside it. I didn't know if the child had put it under their pillow or not, but I decided to investigate, nonetheless.

"I flew through the girl's window; it was very hard because she was in the basement. I found out later that she was locked in there purposely. She woke up, seeing me trying to get through her tiny window. I knew that she could see me because she looked at me and smiled. When she looked at me, I felt a strong connection that I've never felt before.

"Over the years I learned more about her. Her name was Ariana and she was a witch. Her father was in prison and her mother died before her two older brothers finished school. She'd had an accident with her magic when she was very young and it left her mad. That's how I found out about her magical abilities in the first place. I liked talking with her, she couldn't really speak but I could tell she understood what I was saying."

"Did she feel the bond that you felt, too?" asked Jack, thinking about that girl he saw, the reason he was here.

"Oh yes! She smiled so big every time I came to visit. I saw Ariana throw a fit. Because of the accident, she couldn't control her magic. I was frightened because I didn't know how that happened. I fled to North and told him everything (It had been a couple months since I'd first met her) and the Moon suddenly came out. He, in turn told us of the first witch and wizard and his failed plan to stop Pitch's reign of terror.

"I tried to stop going to see Ariana again, but sometimes the Man in the Moon creates bonds between the wizards and us. It's meant to make both more powerful working together. I thought that, with her condition, it would be unwise and unsafe to see her ever again. But one day I decided that I just had to visit her." Tooth's voice was beginning to crack and Jack predicted the tale to take a turn for the worse.

"When I got there…she was dead." Tooth broke off and began to sob lightly into her tiny palms. Jack fidgeted on the ice block, the fairies teetering slightly. Never before had Jack seen Tooth cry. It was almost indecent to watch. North stared at her with hard eyes, but patted her gently on the back. This seemed to give her strength to continue.

"There-there had been an accident! I wish I could've gotten there in time to save her or help her or something!" She gave a cry of frustration, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Tooth," Jack said softly, getting up and patting her shoulder consolingly.

Tooth smiled and laughed. It was a regretful sound. "I wish you could've met her! She was extraordinary!" She sighed and patted Jack's shoulder in return.

"I have question," said North, getting up from his chair and walking around the work desk. "Why did you want to know about the wizard children in first place, Jack?"

Jack felt that the truth was the best thing to tell North and Tooth, even if that meant a pained expression from Tooth and a stern one from North. Jack stepped back to look at both of them and told them about the girl at Hogwarts and how he thought that he had a bond with her like the one Tooth had with Ariana. Their reactions were instant and predictable.

"Oh Jack!"

"You must keep your distance from this girl, Jack, or you will only despair when she dies."

"Yeah, I get that. But North-"

"No buts! I will not have you hurt the way Toothie was!"

Tooth looked at Jack with pleading eyes, begging him to do as North asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, you're right."

After an awkward moment of silence, Tooth announced that she should be heading back to the Tooth Palace. The mini-fairies floated off of Jack's shoulder and squeaked a goodbye. After a few minutes, Jack left too, with a half-hearted goodbye to North.

He flew to Hogwarts, remembering the tears in Tooth's eyes and the regret in her voice.

He wasn't going to give up on this "bond" so easily.

* * *

**A/N: Was that whole thing believable? I've never really made up background stories like that before! Let me know what you thought by reviewing! Stay awesome!**


End file.
